Too Late
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: "Because when you are in love with somebody everything they do everthing they say every little thing makes you feel better so im hoping that vriska makes you feel like that like the way you made me feel." Character death. Sadstuck. DavexJohn... Hate summary's... Please and thank you! ((Forgot it in story: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to Mr. Hussie.))
1. Out of time

Your name is Dave Strider and you just made a huge mistake. But you can't fix it because it's too late for that.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:13

TG: john i need to tell you something

TG: john

TG: ok ill wait

EB: sorry! i was distracted…

EB: oh and i need to tell you something too. or I guess i just need help with something…

TG: ok shoot

EB: oh… ok… well vriska told me something today…

EB: she said that she… loves me…

EB: and i dont know what to tell her…

TG: well do you love her back

EB: yeah… but…

EB: shit! i have to go! ill be back later. sorry!

TG: alls cool

Except it isn't. Nothing is cool anymore because it's all over… Because you love him and he loves her… It's all over… Everything. Gone.

Dear John,

i couldnt do it you love her but i love you and you're the reason im still here today but now i have no reason not anymore so im sorry im sorry that you had to find out like this and im sorry that i cant be there for you anymore but i know that vriska will take care of you better than i ever could because when you are in love with somebody everything they do everthing they say every little thing makes you feel better so im hoping that vriska makes you feel like that like the way you made me feel

i love you and i will never forget you john because you are the only person i ever loved and thats not something you can forget easily

~Dave Strider

You scribble on a piece of paper, tears dripping from your ruby eyes and staining it. You fold the paper and put his name on the front before putting it in a noticeable place on your desk.

EB: hey, im back!

You grab the sword from its place mounted on your wall

EB: anyways

You take a few deep breaths and put the sword up to your chest

EB: what i was saying before i had to go is, yes i do love her, but i love somebody else more…

The sword pierces through your skin, slowly and blood trickles down your shirt, staining it like the paper with the color that you have been trying to hide for so long. The color red.

EB: The person is

You push the sword farther in and it has almost reached your heart.

EB: you. i love you, dave strider.

That's the end. The sword punctures your heart and you fall but before your heart stops and your brain freezes, you see your name on the screen next to the words, "I love you"

Your name is Dave strider and you have made a huge mistake. But you can't fix it because it's too late for that… It's too late… You have run out of time.

_**Meh I was writing this at a friends house and we were talking about this pairing and all of that then her sister got all grossed out because she thinks its 'weird' for two guys to be together… and its really sad because first its my friend, L's dad and now its my friend, B's sister? What is this world coming to? Oh well… im going to bed… nighty night… oh and tell me if you want another chapter of when John finds the note, kay?**_

_**Until nextime ((maybe)) my minions!**_

~Lexi~ 333


	2. Take my tears away

Your name is John Egbert and you just found out your best bro and the person you love the most is dead and it's all your fault.

You are walking to Dave's house so the two of you can walk to school together like always. You are desperately hoping that it isn't awkward since you confessed that you love him last night and he didn't respond.

You make it to his apartment building and say hi to the manager who is sitting at the front desk, playing with a smuppet. "Morning, Dirk." You say with a smile and he nods to you in acknowledgement.

He reminds you of Dave in a way. His shitty anime shades cover his eyes all the time, he is in love with smuppets, and everything that is Ironic is cool. You continue up to the last floor and down the hall. Room 413.

You open the door and walk in. "Dave! I am so hoping that you did not just get out of the shower again because I'm coming in!" You yell to him, once reaching his bedroom door. You open the door and walk in and see Dave lying on the floor.

"Dave. Wake up." You say, nudging him in the back with your foot. "Dave! Wake up!" You say, louder when he doesn't wake up. You sigh and circle around him to see him fully and you can't believe what you see.

A sword is sticking out of his chest and his shirt is covered in blood. "Oh. My. God." You whisper, falling to your knees beside him, tears falling from your eyes. "D-Dave? D-Dave…" You whisper his name, getting louder and louder and louder every time until you are screaming his name, your face buried in his neck.

'This makes no sense. Why would this happen?' You wonder then look up and notice the note laying on his keyboard. Your name is on the front and you grab it. Unfolding it, you sit back down next to Dave and begin reading it.

Dear John,

i couldnt do it you love her but i love you and you're the reason im still here today but now i have no reason not anymore so im sorry im sorry that you had to find out like this and im sorry that i cant be there for you anymore but i know that vriska will take care of you better than i ever could because when you are in love with somebody everything they do everthing they say every little thing makes you feel better so im hoping that vriska makes you feel like that

like the way you made me feel

i love you and i will never forget you because you are the only person i ever loved and that is not something you can forget easily.

~Dave Strider

You read and see where his tears dripped down onto the paper and where he took a breath by where the slight bumps in the letters are. You did this… You led him to do this… It's all your fault.

You take Dave's hand and kiss his palm, then each finger. Putting his hand back down at his side, you move up and kiss his forehead then both of his cheeks. You shut his eyelids and are about to get up but before you do, you press your lips to his and leave them there for a minute. Your eyes closed along with his and just for a minute, you can pretend that he is just asleep but his cold blue lips say differently.

Your name is John Egbert and you just found out your best bro and the person you love the most is dead and it's all your fault. You are now walking away from him, a plan in your head and once you step outside a breeze blows by you. The wind carries your tears away with it, mixing them with its own. The wind is crying with you.

_**The two friends that I made read the first chapter, cried… My friends never cry… Know how big that is? Anyways, the second chapter is up, enjoy! **_

_**Quotes of the day: "Holy fuck Dude First, you kill my heart Now youre going to stomp on it? mean that's just a jerk-move" My friend Rosie, (( stalk her under That Strange Blue Eyed Girl)) And I am surprised she actually read this because she hates this ship more than JakexDirk "Fine fine but if I cry u dead" My friend Bree hates sadstucks so she almost didn't read it but she did so I am supposed to be dead now, I guess… **_

~Lexi~


	3. Dont cry, for I am here

Your name is Dave Strider and you just watched you best bro cry over your dead body and you wish you could have comforted him but the dead can't interfere with the living.

After you passed, you found yourself at John's house as he was getting ready for school. A sense of loneliness soon overcame you once you realized that the two of you won't be walking to school anymore.

Noticing he is leaving, you follow him to your building. He says hi to Dirk before continuing up to your apartment. He just walks in without knocking and you smile, knowing that he is comfortable enough around you to not knock.

"Dave! I am so hoping that you didn't just get out of the shower because I'm coming in!" He calls through your bedroom door and your smile grows at the memory that he brought up.

"_Dave! Hurry up!" John calls from the living room after slamming the door. You are late as always but today you are later than usual. You blame it on the damn smuppets. "Dave!" John calls again, closer to your bedroom this time. The door opens and you turn your head to look at John, your pants halfway up your legs. He is staring at you, wide-eyed, his cheeks turning a nice rose color. "D-dave! Put some clothes on!" He yells, desperately trying to hide his face and not look at you but fails miserably by looking at your through his fingers. He was so adorable in his blue shirt that matches his eyes perfectly and tight black jeans that go with his messy black hair. You want to kiss his so desperately but refrain from it, knowing that he doesn't feel the same way. Pulling your pants on the rest of the way, you throw a shirt on and walk over to him. "I'm fully dressed, dude, you can look now. I just have to grab my bag then we can go. Is that enough time for that blush to burn down?" You ask, clapping him on the back and walking out of your room, leaving him blushing even harder than before so that his whole face is a brilliant shade of pink. "Sh-shut up!" He calls after you and you smirk. He is so adorable and you don't know how much longer you can keep your feelings from him._

Now that you think about it, that isn't the first time when he got all blushy around you. When you showed him your eyes for the first time, a little bit after he found you shirtless, he said that your eyes were beautiful and blushed and after that, he convinced you to keep your shades off for the day. You do, _no; _you _did_ crazy things for him.

You are so lost in your flashback; you don't notice that he has found your body until you hear him screaming your name. Walking into your room, you see him on his knees next to your body, with the letter you wrote him in his hands.

He folds the paper and puts it in his pocket before picking your hand up from its place against the sword and kisses your palm then your fingers. You move your hand **((the one that is actually connected to his current body))** to your face as you feel a burning feeling on your palm and your fingers where he kissed you.

He puts your hand down gently and moves so he is closer to your body. He presses his lips to your forehead and both of your cheeks. The burning feeling that you felt in your hand before goes to your face. He slips your eyelids closed, so your lifeless ruby eyes don't show. He is about to get up but stops himself and does something you wouldn't expect.

He presses his lips to yours and keeps them there for a minute. The feeling from your hand returns but softer this time, not as hurtful, it's more of a comforting warmth that spreads from your lips through your body, leaving you numb and wanting more.

Tears drip down his face and onto your body, staining your skin. He pulls away slowly and stands up. Walking away, he ignores questioning looks that he receives from neighbors and continues down the many flights of stairs and out of the building.

A breeze blows by and his tears are blown away by the wind and you catch one of the drops. Opening your palm, you expect to see nothing there but a wet spot but instead you see the word 'SOON' carved into your hand.

The blood from the cuts begins bleeding and you turn your hand to the side, letting the blood drip down the side and fall to the ground below you. Soon.

Your name is Dave Strider and you just watched you best bro cry over your dead body and you wish you could have comforted him but the dead can't interfere with the living. Because he is there and you are here. Because it's just not how it works in this world.

_**You know, this is the only chapter that I did not cry about…? The last two chapters I cried because they are depressing and I know the next chapter is going to be depressing ((warning)) but this chapter I didn't cry about… Maybe its because its just Daves version of what happened and I already cried about what happened… Oh well**_

_**Quote of the day: "Do you feel for me?" Today was full of depressing JohnxDave and JakexDirk youtube videos… so this is from one of my favorites… **_ /watch? v=JPN4waIZzBs&list=PLAi CJsJo2xh35V1DYMb GLxTYNtcgGsTC8 _**That's the link… remove the spaces. It's a DirkxJake so if you don't like that pairing then, sorry…**_

~Lexi~


	4. Soon Forever

Your name is John Egbert and you would do anything to see him again.

You arrive home, forgetting about school. You go straight to your room and drop your bag on your bed. Digging through your closet, you find the box of stuff that Dave has given you and begin to dig through it, looking for a couple things. The first you find easily, a shitty sword with a smuppet head skewered on the top. The next thing you have to dig a little more before finding it. One of Dave's shirts that he let you borrow but you never got back to him.

Your eyes begin to tear up again as you clench the shirt in your hands and press it to your face. Taking in his scent, you let the dam burst and begin sobbing, your shoulders shaking violently as you collapse onto your knees. You miss him. You miss him so much. 'Now is not the time for this. You need to go see Dave again…' You think to yourself and your eyes water more at the image of your love lying cold and dead on the bedroom floor.

You slip his shirt on over yours and stand up. Grabbing a piece of a paper, you write a quick note to your dad explaining the situation and that you won't be coming home again. You put the paper down on the kitchen counter on your way out of the house with your sword. You pass Dirk and give him a slight nod "John." He says your name and when you think about is, your realize that is the first time that you have ever heard him speak.

His voice reminds you of Dave with the way he says your name and the Texan accent. You give him another nod, not trusting yourself to speak. "It was nice knowing you…" He says, putting a hand on your shoulder before removing it and flash-stepping away. He knows. He knows about Dave and he knows what you are doing. "Thanks... I'm going to miss you, bro…" You manage to squeak out before continuing up to Dave's room.

You walk into his bedroom again and almost break down, seeing Dave on the floor, limp. "Dave… It's okay… I'm here…" you whisper taking his hand in yours and rubbing your thumb against his palm. Smiling sadly, you press your lips to his hand and drop it back down at his side before picking the sword he gave you up off the floor and remove the stuffed head from the top of it.

"Soon." You whisper, putting the sword up to your chest.

"I love you." You press the sword into your chest a little and blood wells up and spills over with the color that reminds you of Dave.

"We will be together again, Dave." You whisper pressing the blade further in, ignoring the pain blossoming in your chest and through the rest of your body.

"Because nothing can keep us apart… Not even death…" you whisper, tears spilling over the brim of your eyes as you push the blade the rest of the way through your chest and fall to the floor. Before your being leaves you completely, you shakily reach your hand out and grab his.

Your name is John Egbert and you would do anything to see him again. Even die. Because nothing can keep you apart.

_**Okay so me and my friend have been roleplaying a lot lately… Actually we always roleplay but we had two conversations going at once so I was multi-tasking by typing this, watching danisnotonfire on YouTube ((He is awesome you should check him out! and I do not own danisnotonfire nor do I own Dan nor do I own these characters and nor do I own homestuck. danisnotonfire belongs to Dan, and Dan belongs to Dan These characters belong to Andrew hussie and homstuck belong to Andrew Hussie and Andrew Hussie belongs to Andrew Hussie…)) and having a conversation about the weirdest things… I'm ranting right now… sorry… ummm kay well its currently 1:00am here in the state of John Egbert. ((See if you can figure that out… Hint: Where does John live before the game?)) So I am going to bed… Or staying up to all odd hours of the morning watching YouTube… Oh well… Nighty night and merry holidays!**_

_**Quote of the day: ((Im putting two of them for today)) "What do people want when they ship people together? Do they want to be one of the people in the pairing? Do they want to be in the middle of the people like a big weird love sandwich? Or do they just want to watch it happen from a bush with some binoculars?" Ok, so yes this is a video that Dan from danisnotonfire made called' I Will Go Down With This Shi'p so yes, he understands our freakiness or at least my freakiness…Oh and if you look that video up, look up another one by him called, 'HARDCORE INTERNET FANS'**_

_**Quote #2: "You can be really rude to people on the internet and they won't give a crap but when you insult someone OTP, shit just got personal," He goes on to explain what OTP means and to say his OTP "So whatever you do, don't criticize someone OTP, if they kill you, it's your fault." I could quote this whole video if you really wanted but I don't think you would really like that so these two quotes show how amazing he is and how he understands us sorta! So yeah… I am stalking him… Sorta… But it doesn't matter because I won't do anything creepy, I promise. So check him out and enjoy this author note that is probably longer than all four of these chapters combined. Have a nice day and or night.**_


	5. Old Memories

Your name is Dave Strider and your love just killed himself next to your dead body.

Following him home, you stop in the doorway of the living room and smile lightly. The two of you have had so many memories in this room, including your first kiss. Yes, the two of you have kissed before. A drunken act on his part and a not so drunken act on yours.

_You and John were at John's house while his dad was out of town on a business trip so the two of you had full access to the alcohol that his dad stored away for bad days. It was your idea to drink and he tried to refuse but you over-powered him so he gave in and after a few drinks he was tipsy, borderline drunk. The two of you weren't doing anything spectacular, just watching some shitty movies when he turns to you. "Dave." He says your name but you ignore him, wondering if he would drop it or continue. "Daave~!" He whines._

"_What?" You ask, turning your head to look at him just to come a few inches from his face. "Hi." He says, his breath smelling of alcohol and popcorn. Your eyes search his from behind your shades then move down his face to his pale lips and before you know what you're doing, you press your lips to his. His lips are surprisingly soft against your own chapped ones and he tastes like air. How is that possible? It just is. It is Johns taste just like the smell of forest and something else you can't name is his. You wrap your arms around his waist as he puts his arms around your neck and you pull him closer, liking the feeling of his body heat flowing into your numb limbs._

_John moans lightly against your lips, causing you to realize that he isn't the one doing this. The alcohol is controlling him. 'But alcohol only intensifies people's feelings, right?' A voice inside you says, trying to persuade you to keep kissing him. 'No. Stop making excuses.' You retort although you would like to listen to the voice and continue kissing him, you stop and pull away, reluctantly. "John…" You whisper, searching his eyes that are still closed. "Dave…" He retorts, opening his eyes slowly. "Hi." You say, using what he said earlier from a lack of words. "Kiss me…" He says, leaning closer to you until your lips touch again._

_This time, the kiss is more urgent as your lips meet each other and your tongues roam the others mouth slowly and you enjoy every minute of it. You enjoy every minute of contact with him because you love him and you are desperately hoping he loves you back. But things don't work like that. You don't get what you want because you hope and wish and pray for it. You never told him about the kiss, though, but somewhere inside, you were hoping that he would just remember and maybe something would happen and he would magically grow some sort of feelings for you but it never worked out like that. If he did remember, he didn't tell you._

You see him in the kitchen, putting something on the counter before leaving. He was wearing your shirt and had the sword you got for his 14th birthday. You watch him pass you and leave before seeing what he left. A note.

_Dear Dad,_

_You asked why I was acting strange a while age… Do you remember that? And how I said it was nothing. Well I lied because I didn't know how to tell you without you being disappointed but I am in love. With who, you ask…? Dave. I am in love with my best friend, Dave Strider and last night I think I made him… Kill himself. So I'm going to go make things right with him so I won't be coming home tonight. Or tomorrow. Or ever for that matter. And so I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I am not what you want me to be but I will miss you. This is something I have to do, though. I have to make things right._

_I love you dad and thank you for everything. Stay safe._

_~John Egbert_

You drop the note on the table and back away from it. 'John is going to kill himself… Because of me…' You think before turning and making a fun for it. You run through the living room, out the front door, down the street, around the corner, through the apartment building and up to your room not stopping the whole time. 'I have to stop him!' "John!" You yell although you know he can't hear you. You arrive just in time for him to put the sword up to his chest. "John! Stop! Don't do this!" You yell, grabbing at his hands, trying to stop him but your hands just slip through his.

Blood wells up on the blade and drips down his shirt. "We will be together again, Dave." He says and a little of the blade disappears into his skin. "You can't do this! You have to live! Please!" You yell as tears begin to well up in your eyes. "Because nothing can keep us apart." He whispers. "John! Don't do this because of me! I'm not worth it! You need to live!" You yell, tears streaming down your face as he presses the sword through his chest completely and falls to the floor. You fall on your knees next to him as he reaches out and grabs your bodies hand.

"John! Don't die! You need to live! Please… There is so much you need to do… P-please don't ruin your life for me…" You cry, grabbing his free hand although it slips through yours and you lay your head on his chest as his heart beats one last lousy time and his body goes limp in your arms. "No, no, no! John! Wake up! Wake up!" You scream hysterically, trying to wake him up but it's too late.

Your name is Dave Strider and your love just killed himself right next to your body. And you couldn't do anything to stop him. And it kills you knowing that he died because of you. That he died for you.

_**So this is longer than the other chapter but I just had to add the flashback… Sorry… The next chapter might be happier than these ones… Yes, Dave was being a bit OOC, sorry I just had to make him fit the story.**_

_**Quote of the day: "Well then definitely, I would love you under my tree! :3 " Me and my friend were making plans for next Christmas… She is going to cosplay as Dave and wrap herself in wrapping paper and lay under my tree and she is going to be my present… I said this then I realized how creepy it sounded… So now you guys know how creepy I am so I wouldn't be surprised if I got little views after this…**_

_**Review replies ((I have been meaning to do this but I always forget…)) :**_

_**Guest: Sir yes sir! *salutes***_

_**Roachesratsncats: I have no idea what that is but it was really beautiful!**_

_**That Strange Blue Eyed Girl: Don't worry, Im sure you have another one!**_

_**Kayla: Of course!**_

_**Guest: I know how you feel…Sorry if it was too weird or emotional or something…**_

_**Kayla: Why thank you, miss! I love your reviews!**_


	6. Together Forever

Your name is John Egbert and you are with him once again. Finally.

"Dave…" You say to the figure bent over your body. You have to admit that your weren't completely sure that this would work but it seems it has and you have never been more happy in your life-err-death. He doesn't respond to you so you say his name again and he turns to you. "J-John?" He asks, his eyes red and puffy, his body shaking.

"Hi." You say and a memory flutters to mind. Your first kiss. He stands up and wipes away a stray tear. "You… You just killed yourself over me, ending all hope for you and all you say is 'hi'?" He asks, taking an angry step towards you. "Uh…" You begin but are cut off. "You just left everybody there, hoping they will be fine and fucking dandy with your death and you just say 'hi'?" He takes another step forward and you take a step back but hit the wall. Shit.

He takes another step forward and now there is only a few inches separating the two of you. "I just watched you kill yourself and I couldn't do shit about it and just say 'hi'? Don't I at least deserve a 'Nice to see you again'?" He asks, his voice softening at the last part as he wraps his arms around you in a bone-crushing hug. You stand there for a second, eyes wide before lifting your arms slowly and wrapping them around him. Your position suddenly decides to slap you in the face a few times.

You are dead with your best friend turned lover and nobody can see the tow of you. Nobody acknowledges your presence anymore. You press your face into his shoulder and start crying. Dave pulls back slightly and puts a finger under your chin, lifting your head up slightly. "Hey… It's okay…" He says and presses a small kiss to your lips then to your forehead, causing slight warmth in both places. You hiccup and wrap your arms around him again and bury your face in the crook of his neck.

"Please don't leave me again…" You whisper softly. "I would never dream of it… Together forever." He whispers, pressing his lips to the top of your head and begins rocking from foot to foot in a comforting motion. "I love you, Dave…" You say lightly, suddenly getting very tired. "I love you too, John…" He whispers back and your drift off to sleep with his arms around you and his warmth flowing into your freezing limbs, finally feeling safe again. You drift off, knowing that when you wake up, he will be there with you.

Your name is John Egbert and you are with him once again. Finally. You love him and he loves you and that's all you need to survive. Together. Forever.

_**Your name is ((insert your name here)) and you just got done reading this horrible DavexJohn story. What do you do now?**_

_**Ok, this fanfic is officially complete! Its kinda funny since it's the last one that I started and yet the only fanfic that I have ever completed that is not a one-shot… Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this very weird fanfic. I do not own Homestuck or these characters, the plot is all mine, though! **_

_**Quote of the day: "Your car looks like it was cleaned by blind midgets…" My dad said this to my sister today after she cleaned her car but missed a few spots on one side… I do not mean any offense to blind people nor midgets nor blind midgets. I actually have a friend that's a legitimate midget and although I never met a blind person, I respect them greatly because I think its amazing how they can sharpen their other senses to know things.**_

_**Farewell, my minions! And have a nice day and or night!**_

~Lexi~


End file.
